Sometimes Life Takes You By Surprise
by espie445
Summary: Alice Cullen. What a meddling little pixie she is. If only I had known where her meddling would lead us to today. AU/AH, Canon couples, Rated M just to be safe - possible future lemons
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… Stephenie Meyer does. Believe me, if Edward was mine, he'd never see the light of day ;)**

**A/N: This is the introduction, just basically setting the story up, and giving some background information on each character. The actual first chapter will start in the next post. This is my first fan fiction, so please be relatively gentle! I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive. I have a general plan about where this story is headed, but I am always open to suggestions – feel free to PM me, and I will try to get back to you ASAP. Now, enjoy!**

**~*~**

BPOV

Alice Cullen and I have been friends ever since we were born basically, growing up in Forks, Washington. We grew up right next door to one another and are practically sisters – we share everything, including the month in which we were born. We call ourselves "cosmic sisters" because our birthdays are only one week apart – mine on September 13th, and hers on September 20th. She is not only my "cosmic sister" and best friend, but has been my confidant about every little thing growing up, and is currently my roommate in the apartment we share.

Alice is a little ball of energy. And when I say little, I am talking literally - she is about 4'10" and she has short, spiky, black hair. I call her my little pixie. She loves to shop and is completely obsessed with fashion. That is actually her line of work – she is a fashion designer. She is constantly nagging me about my wardrobe choices, but I have remained adamant about keeping my sweats and comfortable t-shirts. I don't understand why women put themselves through pain to look good. Besides, it's not like I have anyone to look good for.

Alice is up at the crack of dawn every morning, and me, clearly not being a morning person, cannot understand how in the hell she manages to be so awake that early without one sip of coffee. I am pretty much dead to the world before I have at least one cup in my system.

In high school Alice started going out with Jasper Hale, and they have been together ever since. I can't imagine Alice without Jasper or vice versa. They balance each other out. Alice, the hyperactive pixie, and Jasper, always calm, cool and collected. Jasper is just one of those guys that looks laid-back all the time – he exudes calmness. He is tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, and he is freakishly good at reading people's emotions. I think he has managed to calm me down on more occasions than I would like to admit. Jasper is one year older than Alice and I.

Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle have been like my second parents. They raised me just as much as my actual parents did, or probably even more. Esme is absolutely gorgeous. She has honey colored hair that is wavy and falls just beneath her shoulders, and beautiful topaz colored eyes. She is probably one of the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met, and she has told me on several different occasions that she thinks of me as another daughter. She loves interior design, and even has her own company.

Carlisle is like a fucking super model. I swear. He is tall with blond hair blue eyes, and is a doctor at the local hospital in Forks, and it's no secret that practically every nurse is absolutely infatuated with him. But Esme definitely has nothing to worry about because first of all she is absolutely gorgeous and second of all Carlisle would never ever do anything to cause a conflict in their marriage. Carlisle and Esme's marriage is a model of what marriages should be. They are so completely in love, and I have never seen them fight. It's absolutely crazy.

Growing up I was _always_ over at the Cullens. Don't get me wrong, my parents were good parents, but I just always felt more comfortable with the Cullens. My parents got divorced when I was very young and my mother moved down to Jacksonville and got remarried to my stepfather, Phil while I stayed behind in Forks with my dad, so I hardly ever see her – Just the occasional call or email. My dad, Charlie, isn't very big on showing emotions, and always seems to be preoccupied with work -- he's the Police Chief in Forks -- so he never seemed to mind me staying at the Cullens a lot. He actually encouraged it because he didn't like me spending so much time by myself. I think he felt a little guilty, but I assured him it was totally fine.

Alice has two brothers, Emmett and Edward. Emmett is big, boisterous, and lovable. He intimidates most people because of his size, but there really isn't any reason to be frightened – in reality he is just a big teddy bear. He is two years older than me, and therefore feels obligated to treat me like another little sister, teasing and all. He always says it is more fun to tease me than Alice because he can always get a reaction out of me. I thoroughly believe that God seems to have something against me, or at the very least was having a horrible day on September 13th 1985, because I have never, in my 24 years of being on this earth, met anyone who blushes as much as me.

Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister, and the classic example of everything I am not – tall, blond, and beautiful. Rosalie and Emmett met in high school as well, and have pretty much been inseparable since then. They finally tied the knot last April, and between Emmett's brown curly hair and adorable dimples, and Rosalie's blue eyes and flawless beauty I am thoroughly convinced that they will make beautiful babies.

And then there is Edward.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. How do I even begin to describe him? I guess Adonis or sex on legs would be sufficient. He is tall and lean with messy bronze hair that I have wanted to run my fingers through on more than a few occasions. He also has the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen and I can get completely lost in his gaze. I melt every time he walks into a room, and become totally incoherent when he tries to talk to me. It's pathetic really.

I wasn't always this way around him though. Up until I was 16 I could act relatively normal around him. My heart still fluttered whenever he was near me, but I wrote that off as being excited to see him. But then when Alice and I were in our junior year of high school, and Edward was in his senior year, I realized I was completely, and irrevocably in love with him. But I knew there wasn't a chance in hell he could ever love me back. Him being in love with me was just inconceivable. Here I was, Bella Swan: plain, skinny, and unbelievably clumsy, with boring brown hair and brown eyes, and there he was, basically a God, and one of the most popular guys at school. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at him. Not that I'm saying he was arrogant or conceited or anything – quite the opposite actually. He didn't seem to like the attention, and never took up any girls on their offers. I never could figure out why he didn't date, but I figured it was probably because he was so focused on his studies. But even if he did date he never would have gone for me because he always saw me as his sister's best friend. And that just about broke me. But I figured if I couldn't have him the way I wanted, I would settle for being his friend. Something is better than nothing, right?

After Edward graduated high school he headed off to college. He was accepted to every place he applied, but that really doesn't surprise me considering the kid's a genius. He ended up going to Dartmouth, which was all the way on the other side of the country, and we kind of lost touch. After he left for college I found that I felt a strange emptiness in my heart like something had just been torn from it. I soon realized that without his knowledge, Edward had successfully stolen my heart and took it with him to New Hampshire.

~*~

**A/N Okay so just for those of you who want to keep track, Alice and Bella are almost 24, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are 25, and Emmett is 26. Whew! So, how did I do? Do you think I should continue? Read and review please! Thank you so much!!**

**xoxo Espie**


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky woman…**

**~*~**

BPOV

When we decided to attend University of Washington, Alice and I were thrilled to find out that we were roommates. College was fun, and after graduating we figured it would just be easiest to rent out an apartment together. It's a three-bedroom, (well technically two since Alice made the guest bedroom into her walk in closet), split-level apartment, with a huge living room with a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a study filled with all of my favorite books, a dining room with a table big enough to feed an army, and a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops and cherry wood cabinets. Alice insisted on letting Esme do the interior decorating, and knowing how proficient Esme is at her job, I didn't object.

"Bella! Get your ass out of bed it's 8 o'clock already!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Alice had just interrupted an especially pleasant dream about Edward. This time we were in the hot tub at the Cullen's beach house. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could fall back asleep and pick up where the dream left off…

_Edward and I were sitting in the hot tub and I couldn't help but be dazzled by his indescribable beauty. Just a few moments before, I had been in the hot tub alone, just thinking, when I had heard movement behind me. When I turned around I saw Edward standing there with an odd expression on his face. _

"_Edward? Are you okay?" _

_That seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts he was having and he shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, before looking at me and smiling that crooked smile that always took my breath away._

"_Yeah. Can I join you?" he asked softly._

_What was I supposed to say? _

'_No, sorry Edward you can't, even though this is your beach house, because you look absolutely delectable in that bathing suit and t-shirt and I don't want to run the risk of me losing all semblance of self-control and jumping you as soon as you get close to me.' _

_No, that wasn't a choice, so I hesitated a little before I looked down at the bubbling water and said "sure."_

_I didn't dare look at his eyes because I knew as soon as I did I would be lost in their endless depths, so I preoccupied myself with looking at the little bubbles in the hot tub, studying them as if they were the most interesting things on Earth. _

_Sometime between when I was trying to focus on the bubbles and desperately trying to forget that he and I were going to be sharing a hot tub session, I was assaulted with images of Edward in my mind – Edward in the hot tub, Edward with droplets of water all over his body, Edward smiling that breathtaking smile… and then the images started changing to Edward and I sitting dangerously close in that hot tub, Edward leaning over me, his face just inches away from mine, his green eyes smoldering with some emotion I couldn't quite place. And then just as he was about to lean in to place his luscious lips on mine…_

"BELLA COME ON!!"

"ALICE!!" I screamed in frustration. She was exceptional at bad timing.

"Come on, don't make me come in there." Knowing Alice, if I didn't get out of bed in the next twenty seconds she would be barge in to get me up herself. I didn't have fond memories of Alice's methods for waking me up, so I sighed reluctantly and got out of bed, jumping slightly as my bare feet hit the cold floor.

"I swear to God, Alice, I have never met someone who –" I stopped as I opened the door and saw Alice standing there, her wide eyes bright with excitement. Actually, bouncing would probably be a better description. The girl was literally vibrating in her place, and looked like she was about to combust if she didn't tell me something, and soon.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. There were only two things that could make Alice this excited – either there was a sale on her favorite clothes and shoes at the mall, or family was visiting. I guessed it was the former because we had just seen Esme and Carlisle last week, and Emmett and Rosalie lived 5 minutes away so we always saw them.

"Alice, we're not going to the mall," I said flatly.

She studied me for a second before a little smile slowly crept across her lips. "I never said we were…"

"Then what has you so fucking excited at 8:30 in the morning Alice? It better not be something sweet Jasper did because so help me God –" I didn't get a chance to finish before Alice interrupted me.

"No! No! That's not what I'm excited about. Just, go get washed up and dressed in something decent. Someone is coming over." I looked at her and immediately became suspicious when I saw that mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alice, whatever you're planning, please don't. I really don't feel like entertaining company today." I was tired and felt gross and could tell without even looking in the mirror that my hair looked like a haystack.

"Please, Bella? It's really important that you're there." Alice started to pout, and she knew I couldn't resist giving in when she did that.

"FINE, Alice, but I'm wearing my sweats" I had to at least have some choice in what was happening this morning.

"Whatever, go for it."

I started to protest, but then realized that she had actually agreed with me. "Wait what? You're going to let me wear my sweats to see company? You're not worried about what they'll think?" I was astonished.

"Honestly, I don't think they're going to care what you're wearing, so wear whatever," Alice replied waving her hand around nonchalantly. She looked down at the floor and I could've sworn I heard her add under her breath, _He loves you no matter what you look like_, but I couldn't be sure.

"Alice," I began slowly, "Who exactly is this mystery visitor?" She glanced up at me quickly before looking back at the floor and I could tell she was nervous. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She sighed before looking up at me again. "Nothing, it's just… never mind, you'd better get ready, they'll be here at 9." I glanced at my clock and swore when I noticed the red numbers were flashing 8:37.

"Jesus Christ, Alice! Why so fucking early?" I was **not** ready to deal with visitors this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I swear I wanted to originally plan it for dinner tonight but they were too anxious to wait that long, so I agreed to 9. You should be thankful though. They wanted to come over as 7 this morning and I told them no."

I sighed. "Okay, well at least keep them occupied until I've at least taken my shower and drank a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, yeah no problem, go get washed up," and with that Alice left my room.

I walked into my bathroom and grimaced at the reflection in the mirror. I had been right about the haystack. I quickly took my shower and changed into some shorts and an old Forks High School t-shirt… _that belonged to Edward_, my brain reminded me. My eyes automatically slid to glance at the sleeve where "E.A.M. Cullen" was clearly printed. I had stolen the t-shirt from Edward's room after he had left for college 7 years ago and have slept in it almost every night since then. It has been the closest I have gotten to him since he left, and thinking about how he basically severed all ties with me still hurt. A lot. But it was a very comfortable shirt, and seeing as how I didn't need to get dressed up for this "special visitor," I just decided to wear it.

Just before I left my room I threw my hair up into a messy bun and quickly checked in the mirror to see if I looked at least halfway presentable. When I was satisfied I made my way to the kitchen to get my daily fix of caffeine. I went to the cupboard and pulled out my favorite mug. It had a piano and a bunch of music notes on it, and it reminded me of Edward. As I made my way over to the coffee machine I heard the doorbell ring and Alice's excited squeal. I chuckled to myself as I poured myself some liquid heaven. I heard a quiet discussion in the entranceway, but didn't really want to pay attention to it until I was done with my coffee. I finished my cup and contemplated whether or not to drink another when I noticed that the voices were getting a little louder, and seemed to be heading in the direction of the kitchen. _Well, might as well get this over with_, I thought. I headed to the sink to rinse out my cup.

"So Alice," I called out when I figured she was within hearing range.

I heard two sets of footsteps make their way into the kitchen.

"Yes Bella?"

With my back still to the entrance to the kitchen I continued. "Do I finally get to meet this mystery guest you've been talking so much about?" I chuckled to myself. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out who it is," I teased, "and I don't know how much longer I can take not kn-" I turned around and froze mid-sentence as my eyes locked with a pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes. I remembered those eyes. How could I not? Those were the eyes that I could get lost in. Those were the eyes that made me weak at the knees. Those eyes belonged to…

_Oh shit._

_~*~_

**A/N: Yes, I know, I am slightly evil, but I love to start off a chapter with something big happening. *hint hint* ;)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Read and Review! Thanks!**

**xoxo Espie**


	3. Chapter 2: EAM Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fantastic characters, Stephenie Meyer does…**

**~*~**

BPOV

I stood there, frozen, staring at Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The one that I was still hopelessly in love with, despite all our years apart. The one that starred in my dreams every single night. And dear God, he was even more spectacular looking than I could have ever dreamed. My memories certainly did not do him any justice.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was velvety smooth and it alone turned my legs into jelly. I thought I would pass out from the onslaught of emotions hitting me like a freight train all within a matter of seconds, and I had to grab onto the kitchen counter for support.

When I was finally able to tear my eyes away from his penetrating gaze, I eyed him hungrily as I took in his appearance. He was fucking _beautiful_. Almost inhumanly so. He was slightly taller than in high school, and his muscles were better defined. He wasn't big and bulky like Emmett, but he had muscles, and I could see them a little bit through his t-shirt. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and dark wash jeans that looked fantastic on him, and some kind of shoe that I wouldn't be able to tell you the brand of, but Alice probably would. My eyes darted up to his hair, which I noticed was still sexy as ever. It was a beautiful shade of bronze and it looked like it had been pulled in all different directions. _Sex hair_. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if it was. He was completely fuckable. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of whomever Edward has slept with. That is, assuming he _has_ slept with people, but seriously why wouldn't he? He was too gorgeous _not_ to have a girlfriend. As my gaze traveled back to his eyes, I noticed that he was still staring at me, and I blushed realizing that I had basically just eye-fucked him, and still hadn't said anything. I cleared my throat nervously.

"H-hi Edward," I stammered. _Wow, way to sound like a fucking idiot Bella._

Edward was still staring at me, and I noticed that his eyes were slowly traveling up and down my body. I blushed even further, suddenly feeling very self-conscious in my choice of clothing._ SHIT! My choice of clothing! I was wearing his shirt!_

I prayed to God that he wouldn't notice what top I was wearing, but _of_ _course_ he did. I saw his gaze travel to my sleeve and then flash up to my eyes before looking back down to read his name that was very conveniently written in black, bold letters.

I saw a corner of Edward's mouth lift up into a sexy smirk. "Nice shirt. It looks good on you," he commented. My face must have been tomato red by then, and I wished there was a big black hole in the ground that could swallow me up so I didn't have to deal with his God damn sexy face anymore.

I probably would have stayed there just staring at him if Alice hadn't taken that moment to clear her throat. I jumped. I had totally forgotten she was in the room.

I tore my eyes away from Adonis to look at her and saw she was standing there with a smug little grin on her face. _Oh no, this can't be good._

"So Bella," she started. My eyes flashed to hers and I noticed the mischievous glint had returned to her eyes. "I take it you appreciate the mystery guest?" I glared at her before I turned back to Edward who had an amused expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah. N-nice to see you again Edward." I fought to keep my voice composed, but failed miserably as it cracked in the middle.

I was taken completely by surprise when he crossed the kitchen in three long strides and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, but quickly relaxed into his embrace. I felt his hand cradling the back of my head as he quickly kissed the top of it and tucked it under his chin. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and shivered when he leaned down and whispered into my ear "I've missed you so much."

It was after a few moments when I noticed exactly how close we were. Every inch of our bodies was pressed up against the other and my face was buried in his chest, inhaling his heady scent. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around me, and seemed to have no intention of letting go anytime soon. And I had absolutely no problem with that. At all.

When I felt him press another kiss into my hair I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. They were so beautifully green and hypnotizing. "I've missed you too," I whispered.

His face broke out into a huge grin that was so breathtaking that it almost knocked me off my feet, and probably would have if he hadn't been holding onto me so tightly.

"Uh, you guys?" Damn, I had forgotten Alice was there, again. Edward had the exceptional ability to make me forget about everything else in the world except for him.

I forced myself to pull back a little from the hug, and looked behind him at Alice.

"What, Alice?" I asked irritably.

"Well, if you two lovers" I gave her a warning glare with my eyes when she said that, "are done, we have breakfast to attend to."

I tried to pull away from Edward's embrace, but he wouldn't let me go. His arms were like a steel cage locked around me, and he pressed his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel his lips pressed up against my throat and my heart started beating erratically. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I could feel my body flush as I tried to keep all the naughty thoughts out of my head of Edward and I, tangled up in a bed, panting for air, as he… _Stop Bella!_ I willed my voice to stay composed, and I managed to squeak, "Uh, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably get going…"

"No we shouldn't," he murmured. He pulled his face away from my neck and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He turned his head towards Alice who was waiting with her arms crossed across her chest. "I'm not hungry Alice," he said quietly.

"But Edward! We-" she suddenly stopped when he gave her a look, and her eyes immediately softened as she glanced back and forth between Edward and I. He seemed to be telling her something with his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Guys," I started, successfully interrupting their silent conversation, "I'm not really hungry either, how about we do lunch or dinner or something? And maybe we can stay here to catch up for a while?"

Edward looked down and me and smiled again. "I think that is a great idea."

Alice huffed. "Well I'm hungry! Ugh, whatever, I'll call Jasper and we'll just grab something at the café down the street. See you two losers later." And with that she was out the door.

Edward finally let me go, and I felt cold being out of his embrace. He motioned to the couch.

"Shall we?"

I gave him a small smile back. "We shall."

On my way over to the couch I was almost too preoccupied with trying not to trip over anything to realize something of vital importance.

Keyword being 'almost.'

_Oh my God. I'm alone with Edward Cullen._

**~*~**

**A/N: I'm not sure whether or not I should keep going with this story because I don't know whether anyone is reading it! Please let me know if you are reading it and whether I should keep posting! Thanks! ******

**xoxo Espie**


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever and ever and I'm sorry, but I do have a legit reason. I was in Peru for 10 weeks volunteering, and then a security guy in the airport on the way home broke my computer, and I was JUST able to figure out how to get the files back without it costing me 1000 dollars. (Macs are great, but too damn expensive!) I hope you enjoy this 3rd chapter. It's been nice getting back to writing this fic. I've missed it **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. Except OxiClean. RIP Billy Mays. **

I felt my heart start to beat erratically as I frantically tried to think of something even remotely interesting that we could talk about. There was an awkward silence as we settled onto the couch. I was hyper-aware of our close proximity, but Edward seemed to be completely unfazed.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to try and find a distraction, but the only thing I could find were infomercials and the news. The news was always depressing, and somehow I didn't think Edward would be too interested in learning about the stain fighting powers of "OxiClean," so I turned the TV back off and tossed the remote on the coffee table.

I sighed. "Not having cable sucks," I muttered.

Edward looked at me and chuckled. "…So… Bella," he began, making himself comfortable by leaning back into the cushions and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "What have you been up to?"

I couldn't help but notice how perfect my name sounded coming out of his mouth. I thought about the way his tongue formed the letters, and I felt myself get warm.

"Um, well you know… not much…" I looked down at my hands and fidgeted with my fingers. "I graduated U of W with Alice and now I'm doing some work as a freelance writer, not much else… my life is pretty boring… What about you? I haven't heard from you in awhile…"

That was putting it lightly. I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, but it still wavered slightly on the last sentence. I wanted to know why he basically pretended I didn't exist for 7 long years.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked down at the floor. "Uhh… yeah… sorry about that. I just… I got so caught up in my work and studies and stuff and well, there wasn't much time to come back home. I went to Tufts University for med school and I just graduated this past May."

"So you're an official doctor now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh, well it's nice you're visiting. So have you gotten a job at a hospital yet?"

Edward gave me a funny look, and looked confused for a second. "Wait, didn't Alice tell you?"

Now I was confused. "Tell me what?"

He opened his mouth to explain, but the door swung open before he got a chance to. Alice and Jasper came strolling in, both of them holding little paper bags.

"We're ba-ack," Alice sang, dancing into this living room and setting the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Ew, Edward, take your nasty feet off my table!" she cried.

Edward smirked, but removed them. "Whatcha got in the bag Sis?" he asked.

"Muffins, and Jasper has some bagels. The café was packed, so we decided to just bring the stuff home instead of eating there. So we decided to be nice and grab some extra for you guys," she explained.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice."

"Sooo…" she began, plopping down on the chair next to the couch. "Did you guys get to catch up?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Edward replied, turning and smiling at me. I felt my heart stutter a little bit at the sight.

"So, Bella aren't you excited about Edward getting a job at Forks Hospital?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

_Wait, WHAT?_

I whipped my head around to look at Edward with wide eyes.

"Uh, Ali we didn't exactly get to that part yet," Edward muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oops… Well, uh, I'm just gonna go eat my bagel… I'll let you guys keep talking," Alice said as she backed out of the room.

I watched her retreat to the kitchen before I turned back around to look at Edward who was avoiding my eyes. "You got a job at Forks Hospital?" I repeated.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was going to say before Alice came barging in here… I decided I was sick of being out east, so I moved back," he explained.

"Oh, that's cool." I almost laughed at my attempt at nonchalance. I really wanted to scream, _"Shut the fuck up! No way!" _I was so excited that I was surprised he couldn't hear my heart beating in my chest.

"Yeah, I really missed you… You as in you guys, I mean," he chuckled nervously. "Like, Alice and Jasper and Emm-"

"Edward, I know what you mean, shut up," I smirked.

He grinned at me sheepishly, and I almost lost my train of thought. "So, uh, you wanna go eat some, uh, breakfast now?" I stammered. He was far too good at the whole turning-my-brain-to-mush thing. "I mean, since they were nice enough to go get us some I guess we could eat it, but only if you want to. If you're not hungry we could w-"

"Bella," Edward was the one to interrupt me this time. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry. I was lying before when I said I wasn't… I just wanted to spend some time with you." He smiled sheepishly again, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh… okay well then let's go," I gave him a little smile and headed towards the kitchen. I heard him get up and tried to organize my thoughts into a coherent sentence before he could catch up to me.

"So… since you're now working in Forks does that mean I'll be seeing you a lot?" I tried to keep the extra excitement out of my voice.

He chuckled to himself. "Uh, yeah something like that."

His lips lifted into a crooked grin and I felt my breath hitch. I couldn't look away from his lips. I wondered what they would be like to kiss…

_Gah! Bella, stop! _This whole seeing Edward on a frequent basis thing was going to kill me if I wasn't going to be able to keep my hormones under control.

We strolled into the kitchen and saw Alice and Jasper eating at the island. They were speaking in hushed tones and didn't notice Edward and I come in.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Alice," Jasper admonished.

"Are you kidding? Jazzy, c'mon, it'll be so much fun!"

"What'll be so much fun?" I piped in.

Alice spun around with a huge grin on her face. "We should totally go out tonight to that new club, Black Ice!" she squealed.

I snorted. "Alice, I don't dance."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bella, don't be silly! Everyone can dance! C'mon it'll be fun, I promise! Please?"

Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows as if to say, _"Why not?"_

Suddenly the thought of a club didn't seem so bad anymore. "Ok, Alice. But only under one condition. I am going to need a lot of alcohol."

Alice just smirked. "Of course."

**A/N: Well, if I have anybody still reading this after an almost three year hiatus, I am shocked and grateful. I am going to try and get this story going again. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Stay With Us

"I guess we're going out tonight, Jazz," I sighed.

"Looks that way little lady. Where is my back up when I need it?" He faked a hurt face.

"Oh, shut it Jazzy, you know you like it when we're dancing," Alice winked and put her dirty plates in the dishwasher. "C'mon Bella, let's go schedule a last minute spa-date!" she squealed. We turned to leave the kitchen and almost tripped over Edward's bags. "Oh, Edward, we need to find you a place to sleep first," Alice commented.

I stopped. "A place for him to sleep? Doesn't he have his own place?" I turned to Edward. "Don't you have your own place? Don't you have a job here?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Uh, well you see, I sort of took the job last minute and I'm still looking at apartments. Nothing is final yet. I was hoping maybe I could crash here until I find a place?"

I looked to Alice, who was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I told him we could put him up until he found somewhere else."

I cleared my throat quietly. "Alice, we only have two bedrooms," I reminded her.

"Yes, that's true, but we also have a couch."

"But Alice…" I couldn't have Edward living here. It would be disastrous.

"Bella, he's my brother."

The guilt trip worked. That's all she needed to say, and she convinced me.

I sighed. "Edward, you can stay with us. Sorry we don't have an extra bed."

Edward looked at me and dazzled me with his smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Jasper, can you help me with my stuff?" Jasper nodded, and they turned to grab his bags. I couldn't help but notice the way Edward's muscles bulged as he picked one of his duffel bags up and swung it over his shoulder.

I took a shaky breath. "Yeah, well you know. Can't leave you out in the cold. The couch is going to have to suffice."

A corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile again. "I think I'll make it work," as he winked at me and he turned to go into the living room.

I jumped as Alice nudged me in the ribs. I tore my eyes away from Edward, and looked down at her. "Stop staring," she whispered with a smirk. "You look like you want to jump him."

I blushed beet red. "I do not! I'm not staring!"

Alice just smirked. "Suuure you don't. I think you forget that I've known you forever, and he is my brother. You can't pull that shit with me."

Just then Jasper popped his head in. "Yeah, really though, Bella. Tone it down a little bit. Even I noticed."

My face could not be any redder. Hopefully Edward hadn't noticed my staring. "Okay, Alice. Fine," I sighed. "You caught me. I'm staring. But having him live here is going to be so difficult. On top of that, he is going to be taking over the couch, where I spend a lot of my free time, plus I just feel bad that he has to sleep on the couch."

"Well," Alice said thoughtfully, "I'm sure he won't be sleeping on the couch for long. He'll find a bed soon enough."

I looked at her skeptically. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice just smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Alice," I warned.

She just kept smiling. I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Sorry this chap took awhile! I'm in a crazy geology class right now, and it's sucking up all my time. I can't wait until summer vacation! Read and Review!**


End file.
